In Your Beautiful Eyes
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: Hinata bertemu kembali dengan orang yang seharusnya tidak ia rindukan. Dan tak semestinya ia menatap mata indah pria itu. Karena ia takut. Takut terpesona lagi padanya. Juga takut 'penawar hati'nya akan terluka. SaiHinaGaa AU OOC


Waring: AU, OOC, Crack pairing

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

Hinata's POV

Semilir angin berhembus; membelai manja kulit wajahnya yang halus. Alunan musik syahdu ia dengarkan dari sepasang _headphone_ yang terpasang di telinga. Dia pejamkan mata dan menikmati damainya hidup.

Di sore hari dengan langit kemerahan, menikmati waktu menjelang malam dengan duduk di suatu bangku panjang di Taman Kota. Ditemani lantunan musik dari iPod yang menambah keasyikan tersendiri untuk Hinata yang terbiasa menikmati hidupnya seperti ini. Terlihat anak-anak balita yang mulai digendong, atau pun dituntun orangtuanya dari bak pasir di sebelah timur untuk pulang dan bersiap menyantap makan malam.

Ia sedikit merapatkan jaket besar yang kukenakan. Semakin lama, angin terasa semakin menusuk.

_Puk_

Hinata tersentak seketika saat ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia buka maka, dan melirik sesuatu di sana. Bisa ia lihat tangan berkulit pucat dengan jari-jari yang panjang. Dari ukuran dan bentuknya, bisa Hinata simpulkan bahwa ini tangan seorang laki-laki. Ada beberapa bekas luka kecil di jemarinya, juga goresan-goresan di kuku yang memperlihatkan bahwa sang pemilik tangan ini suka memasak, atau memainkan alat musik petik.

Melepas _headphone_ yang telah sunyi, menggantungkannya di lehernya, lalu menengkokkan kepala–melihat paras pria yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sai?" panggil Hinata—sungguh tak percaya akan kedatangannya. Lavender itu membulat menatap sosoknya, rupa wajahnya, penampilannya, sangat berbeda saat terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Kini ia sungguh tampan, penampilannya sungguh rupawan. Masih teringat jelas sosoknya tiga tahun lalu. Terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan dulu yang masih kekanakkan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar Sai?" Hinata memastikan. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata–berharap bahwa ini hanya imajinasi.

Pria tersebut tengah menunduk menatap Hinata. Cahaya matahari yang keemasan menyorot wajahnya yang kini terlihat semakin bersinar. Mata _onyx_ itu semakin berkilau saja menambah nilai _plus_ dari kesempurnaannya. Menatapnya secara langsung, bisa Hinata rasakan pesona sang idola.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang sama seperti sebelumnya; senyum palsunya. Manis, memang. Tapi terlihat menyebalkan.

Tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, Hinata yakin ia benar-benar Sai. Ternyata tak berubah.

"Hmm... bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya orang itu berbasa-basi.

Gadis berambut indigo bergeser sedikit dan menepuk lahan kosong di samping kirinya. Si Pucat berjalan dan duduk di situ.

"Sangat baik sebelum kedatanganmu," Hinata bergurau seraya memasang _headphone_-nya kembali, "kau sendiri?"

"Keadaanku tidak pernah baik selama kau tidak ada." Ia menatap ke depan—memandang taman yang indah diterpa cahaya matahari senja. Hinata memandangnya sebentar, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali sebelum ada semburat merah yang timbul dan kembali terpesona dengan si 'Tuan Senyum Palsu' ini. Suara indahnya masih terdengar oleh telinga si gadis karena iPod belum ia nyalakan kembali.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukanku." Gadis itu terkikik setelah mengatakannya.

"Tentu. Sangat." Suara Sai terdengar yakin.

"Kau juga pasti sangat merindukan Jepang."

"Tidak. Hanya kau, Hinata. Satu-satunya alasan aku berada di tempat ini juga karena adanya dirimu."

DEG!

_Mengapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa ia berkata seperti itu? Mengapa perasaan ini muncul lagi? Perasaan seperti ketika tiga tahun lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika untuk suatu hal._

Hinata mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang itu dengan kembali menyalakan musik dari iPod-nya. Mencoba mensibukan diri dengan alunan musik yang tenang. Tapi itu bukan solusi. Buktinya ia masih bisa mendengar suaranya walau samar, karena musik yang mengalun dan tertangkap indra pendengarannya adalah musik lembut yang mendayu-dayu. Walaupun ia besarkan volume suaranya, tapi tetap saja suara lain dapat ia tangkap.

Gadis itu bersenandung kecil seraya menatap matahari senja yang belum tertelan di arah barat sana. Mencoba tidak menghiraukannya dan memberi sugesti pada otakku bahwa perkataan Sai tadi tak pernah dilontarkannya. Lavendernya sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan _onyx_ Sai yang terlihat indah. Meski dalam hati ia bersuara bahwa ingin melihatnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, demi bisa mengobati rasa rindu yang menyelimuti.

Sai bersuara. Namun ternyata Hinata malah acuh dengan berpura-pura mensibukkan diri.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Hinata, dengan lembut ia rasakan jemari kasar Sai membelai sisi wajah Hinata. Mendekati telinga dan melepas haedphone yang menghantarkan suara keras. Dengan lembut pula, ia merengkuh kedua sisi wajah gadis itu, mengarahkannya untuk menatap wajah pucat yang terlihat sendu.

Hinata tahu ini salah. Seharusnya, sejak awal ia memang tidak boleh menatap mata Sai. Karena kini aku terkunci di sana; di matanya. Bagai ada magnet yang terus menariknya masuk untuk menatap lebih dalam sosok pria ini. Di matanya, di mutiara hitam itu, terus dan terus. Hingga sebuah suara yang paling Hinata kenal sejak tiga tahun lalu itu berhasil membangunkannya. Suara dari salah satu orang Jepang yang berhasil merangkak di kancah permusikkan Amerika. Ia bisa dikatakan beruntung karena cukup dikenal untuk ukuran pendatang baru, belum lagi persaingan yang amat ketat. Suara itu bagai melodi tenang yang menyesakkan. "Aku selalu menyukai matamu, Hinata." Dan juga sangat menusuk karena ada seberkas ingatan menyakitkan yang masih membekas di dalam sini. Ada pisau kecil di balik perkataan manisnya yang tiga tahun ini menghilang. Membuat Hinata semakin sakit dan tak bisa menahan diri dari perihnya luka masa lalu.

Bisa Hinata baca, ada rasa rindu di mata yang terus menatapnya intens. Dan ia hanya bisa diam. Membisu, karena otaknya menolak untuk merangkai kata hanya sebagai jawaban dari pernyataannya barusan. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan "Apa?" sebagai rasa keterkejutannya pun ia tidak sanggup. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah seperti ini. Membulatkan mata, masih tak berkutik di bawah tatapan sang mantan.

"Dari dulu hingga kini, kamu selalu menjadi yang teridah. Bahkan keindahan pantai di sore hari, tak dapat mengalahkan lavender yang sedang merekah."

"Apa istimewanya bunga lavender?"

Perlahan, Sai merapatkan posisinya ke arah Hinata. Pria berambut hitam itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Bisa ia rasakan udara semakin menyesakkan. Wajah gadis itu memanas, sementara anggota tubuhnya yang lain terasa dingin. Wajah pucat itu semaki dekat hingga kini berada di sebelah kepala Hinata. Dan ia tidak berkutik atau menolak. Terlalu syok untuk ini semua. Semua anggota tubuh melemas sementara otak dan hati terus bersorak dan mencibir dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Nafas hangatnya menyapu leher jenjang dan bagian telinga Hinata. Menyesap aroma yang ada di sana dan menikmatinya.

Hinat memejamkan matanya erat. Takut kalau pria yang semakin rapat ini mendengar debar jantungnya yang kian menderu seolah siap menjebolkan gendang telinga. Ia geli sekaligus merinding dibuatnya. Kapan ini akan segera berakhir?

"Lavender terasa paling spesial karena ia selalu mengingatkanku padamu," bisik Sai.

Entah mengapa perkataan manisnya bukannya membuat Hinaya tersipu, justru menusukan satu jarum lagi di hati Hinata.

"Matamu, aroma rambutmu." Sekali lagi, bisa ia dengar hirupan nafas di sela-sela rambut panjang yang gelap itu. Mencoba menyesap lebih dalam wangi lavender khas Hinata yang tiga tahun ini tidak pernah Sai cium.

Apa begitu merindukan Hinata? Ataukah ia bohong? Hinata harap ini bohong. Ia lebih suka kalau Sai berkata bohong daripada itu semua adalah kenyataan, karena ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan lagi padanya.

_Hatiku sakit, Sai._

"Dan pada detik ini, aku benar-benar yakin bahwa lavender—kau—yang paling aku suka."

_Hentikan! Aku tidak mau lagi!_

Mencoba menguatkan diri, sekali lagi Hinata bersuara atas pernyataannya. "B-bukannya yang paling kau sukai itu Sakura? Bahkan—" perkataannya dipotongnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang belum mereka lakukan saat ia datang kembali ke sini beberapa menit lalu. Kerinduan yang belum tersampaikan, tapi berada di sana semakin menyesakkan. Semakin nyeri hati Hinata jika mengingat-ingat hubungannya dengan Sai dulu. Hingga Amerika, dan seorang gadis di sana memisahkan hubungan mereka.

"Ssstt... jangan mengungkitnya, itu masa lalu." Kepalanya semakin menelusup di sela leher dan pundak. Aroma gadis itu semakin bisa dihirupnya. Begitu pula dengan aroma Sai yang lama menghilang.

Sadar, tak ingin terus berada dalam posisi tidak mengenakkan ini, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong dada Sai menjauh. Melepaskan rengkuhannya yang menyakitkan.

Terlihat gurat kecewa di wajah pucat Sai. Bagaimanapun, Hinata tidak bisa berada dalam posisi seperti itu terus. Luka yang pernah ia torehkan masih ada. Belum hilang walaupun sudah ada 'penawar hati'. Dan Hinata ingin luka itu segera sembuh. Bukan semakin parah dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak senang dengan keberadaanku?" tanya Sai yang agak tersinggung dengan tindakkan Hinata.

"A-aku hanya kurang suka dengan berlama-lama di p-posisi seperti itu."

"Kau berbeda sekali. Dulu kita suka melakukannya."

"G-gomen." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir wanita berambut indigo.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti jadi canggung denganku kan?" tanya Sai seraya meraih kedua telapak tangan Hinata yang disimpan di atas pahanya.

Sai mengelus telapak tangan itu lembut. Tanpa jawaban Hinata, pria itu berpikiran bahwa jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Terlihat dari gerak-gerik Hinata yang kikuk dan terasa kaku. Walaupun jawaban sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tapi juga 'risih'.

"Maukah?" tanya Sai kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Maukah kau kembali ke pelukanku? Menjadi permainsuri di hatiku, kembali mengisi posisi di sini yang kosong. Hampanya tanpa dirimu, Hinata," mohon Sai.

Hinata kembali membelalakkan matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mulai mengerti. Matanya redup kembali.

"Dulu... kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa Sakura terlampau berharga untukmu. Dulu... kau sendiri yang melepasku dan mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Ya," jawab Sai yang tak mengungkiri apa yang pernah ia ucapkan. Dan ia selalu menyesal bila mengingatnya.

"Mungkinkah kau benar-benar telah melupakannya?" tanya Hinata, ragu.

"Dunia terus berputar. Kehidupan terus berjalan. Dan aku harus maju. Tak boleh aku jalan di tempat dan terus menangisi masa lalu. Karena aku tak akan dapat harapan apa-apa dari seseorang ang telah meningalkanku jauh. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang pernah ia torehkan di dunia. Dan kini aku kembali memilihmu. Untukku memberikan bahuku sebagai sandaran kepalaku. Untukku memberikan kedua telapak tanganku sebagai penghapus lara di sedihmu. Untukku menodai beribu kanvas dengan kau sebagai objeknya. Untukku menciptakan beribu lagu dengan kau sebagai inspirasinya. Maukah?" Sai menatap Hinata, lekat. Pandangannya terlihat amat bersungguh-sungguh. Dengan seluruh keteguhan dan jati dirinya sebagai laki-laki normal dengan rasa cintanya pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Tak terlihat sedikitpun raut konyolnya di mata Hinata.

Namun pembicaraan seperti ini hanya akan menambah rasa risih serta kecanggungan bagi Hinata yang jelas tidak bisa membalas perasaan Sai. Meski masih ada rasa, tapi tetap ada sakit. Dan ia belum bisa membuka dirinya pada pria yang sama.

"Seorang musisi memang pintar mebuat kata-kata manis," Hinata terkekeh miris, "namun kau tidak perlu mengatakannya untukku, Sai. Itu tidak akan membantu."

"Mengapa?"

Hinata menahan dirinya dari rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang hati. Getaran tak diundang yang akhirnya hanya akan menumpukkan air di kelopak matanya. Menimbulkan isak yang tak diharapkannya, yang tak akan ada gunanya sama sekali. Dan efeknya sudah mulai muncul. Matanya memanas. Ia mencoba dengan susah payah agar kristal bening itu tidak tumpah. Tapi ia tidak yakin bahwa Sai tidak melihat genangan air hangat ini.

"Karena..." suaranya mulai bergetar, "jika aku menerimamu..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya yang terdengar parau, "a-akan ada seseorang yang terluka." Seusai berkata demikian, ia bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Sai di tempat terebut.

_Tes... tes..._

Tak ingin Sai menyaksikan airmatanya.

"Mungkinkah?" gumam Sai yang terus menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh tanpa mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

_Kau sudah ada yang lain, Hinata?_

.

..TBC..

Sai: Kok gue gombal banget ya, di sini? Author salah miih pairing, ya? Kok ini SaiHina, sih?

Hinata: B-bukan, GaaHina kok. T-tapi Gaara-kun kok belum muncul?

Gaara: *Deathglare author*

ligar: *Deathglare balik* Apa lu liat-liat? Mau perannya digantiin Sasuke, ya? Mau pairingnya jadi SasuHinaSai?

Sasuke: Bagusan gitu! *ngarep*

Gaara: Tidak akan kubiarkan! *peluk Hinata*

Hinata: *blushing akut* Oh iya, ini Ligaara-san bikin buat nepatin nazarnya yang udah terkabul. Ia bakal bikin fic GaaHina buat Mayra Gaara-san.

ligar: Hiks *ngelap ingus* sebenernya ini SasuHinaSai yang udah lama banget aku bikin. Tapi aku ubah jadi GaaHina deh, demi May-nee.

Makasih, semuanya... mohonreview-nya ^^


End file.
